Hoshigaki Sorasame
right|300px] 'Character First Name' Sorasame 'Character Last Name' Hoshigaki 'IMVU Username' NoxunaVistAeternus 'Nickname (optional)' Sora 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 04/20 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' (Character's ethnicity goes here. Example: Konohakurian, etc.) 'Height' 4'7" 'Weight' 86 lbs. 'Blood Type' O+ 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' Under her shoulders on her chest are black hook like markings and a crescents or "C" mark in the center of her chest with a dot inside of it. Also has two crescents on her sides. 'Affiliation' Hidden Mist 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' (Character's personality goes here. Provide at least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed RP.) 'Behaviour' Sora is mannerable and socially akward. she has a bit of a foul mouth (think Hidan), she is lazy and always found napping. 'Nindo (optional)' Nothing at the moment. 'Summoning' (Character's summoning goes here. Summoning has to be taught to you, unless you're a Jounin or higher. Nothing too big or fancy for Tier 1. Can go a little crazy at Tier 2. Tier 3 allows for big beasts and monsters alike. Examples: Toads, birds, slugs, ect.) 'Bloodline/Clan' (Character's bloodline/clan goes here. Here, you can provide information about your clan or family. Example: Uchiha clan.) 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' Water 'Element Two' (Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.) (You do not need a chakra element, it is just an option.) 'Advanced Nature' (Character's advanced nature goes here. This is only possible at Tier 2 or above. Your advanced nature must be approved by your Kage. Example: Lava Release) 'Weapon of choice' (Character's weapon of choice goes here. Write a little bit about why and how you use the weapon that you're mainly seen using, if any at all.) 'Databook' 'Chakra colour' Blueish teal 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' (Character's projectile weapons inventory.) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique Clone Technique Body Replacement Technique Rope Escape Technique Generic Sealing Technique Genjutsu (Link to the custom jutsu, or the Naruto Wikia. Make sure to list the rank of your Jutsu. If there is no given rank, ask Heki and he'll personally give it to you. If you see something on the bio of someone ele with a rank that doesn't have a rank on the Naruto Wikia, then you can use that.) 'Allies' (Character's allies go here. Examples: certain villages, individuals, ect.) A grey tabby cat names Ashi. She could be trained to fight along side Sora but she prefers to have her along as company and used of communication 'Enemies' (Character's enemies go here. Examples: Rivals, bullies, villages, individuals, ect.) 'Background Information' Hoshigaki Sorasame, born in the Kirigakure, is and has always been a lazy child. Though a trouble maker she is a smart and quick learner. No really close to her parents and has no siblings she spends her time floating in lakes and rivers or training. She at the moment is a genin and not all serious about raising in rank because of the responsibility. She doesn’t have friends as no one really talks with her nor she talk to them she goes about her days as if no one even knew she exsisted. 'Roleplaying Library' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays 'Approved by:'